fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Plappwas (FSS)
:Plappwas taucht sowohl in FSS als auch in FSS - Die Chaostage auf. Für Plappwas aus FSS1, siehe hier Plappwas ist, abgesehen von dem, was er war, eine Art Dinosaurier, jedoch mit Zügen einer Schildkröte. Dadurch, dass er das Kind von Bauwas und Plum ist, hat er zwar einige Reptilieneigenschaften geerbt, jedoch auch einige eingebüßt. Dafür hat er einige Dinge von Plum geerbt, die auf die er manchmal besser verzichten könnte. Mit seinen 14 ist Plappwas ein richtiger "Weiberheld", wobei er nichts anbrennen lässt. Die passende Nachrede wäre "Was nicht bei 3 auf den Bäumen ist, wird von Plappwas...". Dies wurde jedoch maßgeblich behindert durch sein Anhängsel, Barbara. Plappwas ist seit Folge 1 bei FSS2 dabei. Persönlichkeit Plappwas ist schnell von allem und jedem genervt. Er interessiert sich in erster Linie für sich selbst, und sein Vergnügen. Verpflichtungen und Arbeit sind ihm lästig, und von Schulbesuchen hält er gar nichts. Dagegen erfreut er sich nur zu gerne an verschiedensten legalen und illegalen Drogen. Beziehungen Barbara Kerut Kiriakos Wir alle lieben Plappwas-Bashing Folge 2 Startup! Mit einem Hüftschwung macht Chantal eine Drehung und stolziert auf Stöckelschuhen Richtung Haus. Plappwas kann sich das Hinterhersehen nicht verkneifen, sowie das Sabbern, worauf Barbara einmal ausholt und ihm eine klebt. Folge 3 Zickenkrieg Kiriakos sieht dem Treiben interessiert zu, während Plappwas immernoch durch Barbaras Schläge ausgenockt ist. ... Inzwischen hat sich die Situation beruhigt und Plappwas liegt mit ein paar Platzwunden in der Ecke. Barbara beendet das Drama noch schnell mit: "Du kannst heute bei dem Fettsack auf der Couch schlafen, von mir aus auch mit ihm." und haut die Tür zu. Folge 5 Hassliebe ;Drogendealer von Plappwas Unten angekommen wird Plappwas gleich ordentlich begrüßt. "He Plappsi!" "Ich schlag dir eine direkt in deine Fresse, wenn du das noch einmal sagst." "Haha, du bist ein Spaßvogel wie immer und hast auch noch gute Laune." "Halts Maul. Warum bist du überhaupt hier drin? Woher hast du diese Adresse überhaupt?" "Hier war doch sprichwörtlich jeder schonmal drin, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.." "Hahahaha! ICH HAB DICH WAS GEFRAGT, DU MÖCHTEGERN-KOMIKER!" "Nich so aggro, Plapparazzo!" "Hab ich schonmal erwähnt, wie sehr ich dich hasse?" "Ach, wirklich?" Plappwas Gesprächspartner hält ihm ein Tütchen vor die Nase, woraufhin Plappwas leicht sabbernd "Ich würd dir glatt eine Gratisnummer schenken..." antwortet, "...aber die Hausnummer hast du schon rausgefunden." "Ich weiß eben, was pubertäre aufgegeilte Reptilien wollen..." "Du kennst mich so gut... und jetzt gib die Tüte her!" "Naaaa... nich so schnell." Plappwas wird leicht ärgerlich. "Wenn du den Sonnenuntergang noch sehen willst, dann gib mir das Ding jetzt sofort!" "Haha, wenn ich jedes Mal einen Euro bekommen hätte, als du das gesagt hast." "Wirds bald?!" "Ich glaube nicht, dass du mein Ding willst." "Wenn ich DAFÜR jedes Mal nur einen halben Cent bekommen hätte, hätte ich jetzt bereits mehr Geld als du!" "Ich weiß doch, dass du darauf stehst." "Das einzige, auf dass ich...", fängt Plappwas an, merkt dann aber, dass er ihn eigentlich nur weiter hinhält, "das ist mir doch jetzt scheißegal! Gib mir den verdammten Stoff, sofort, sonst stopf dir Dinge in den Rachen, die du nicht mögen wirst!" "Bin mir ziemlich sicher, du machst nur Sachen, von denen du wirklich Ahnung hast." Plappwas läuft rot and und wird ziemlich sauer, besonders als er im Hintergrund sowohl ein Kichern als auch das Geräusch von einem Stift auf Papier wahrgenommen hat. "Siehst du das?" Plappwas zeigt auf seine feuerroten Haare. "In der Farbe wirst du gleich brennen, wenn nicht sofort etwas passiert." "Oh nein!" ruft sein Gegenüber, "ich will nicht in Flammen aufgehen! Bevor ich gleich vor Freude verbrenne, sag mir, wie viel hat die Farbe gekostet?" "Sie hat... äh.. WAS GEHT DICH DAS AN, DAS IST ALLES NATUR!!!" Kollektiver Lachflash. "Die Vorstellung war echt klasse.. ha.. dafür bekommst du das hier sogar für lau." "DANKE, DU BARMHERZIGER SAMARITER!" "Ich fühle mich geehrt." "Ich habe nicht von dir gesprochen, du sadistischer Drecksack." "Ich hab dich auch ungemein lieb, aber ich hab noch einen anderen Termin. Meinst du, der Stoff reicht dir, bis ich wiederkomme?" "Sollte." "Du weißt schon, dass ich die nächsten fünf Minuten nicht wieder herkomme?" Plappwas nimmt das nächstbeste, das er finden kann, und wirft es mit Karacho in Richtung seines Mittelsmannes, der die Prozedur aber bereits kennt, und dem Objekt einfach ausgewichen ist. "Ciao bello!" "Bastardo..." ruft Plappwas ihm hinterher, doch das bleibt unkommentiert. Folge 6 Ursache und Wirkung ;Kerut "Pass auf wo du hinläufst, du debiler alter Sack. Geh mir aus dem Weg jetzt." Kerut packt Plappwas am Kragen und schreit ihn auch gleich an, wobei der Vampir verängstigt das Weite sucht. "Du solltest etwas mehr Respekt an den Tag legen, du Rotzgör!" "Von dir brauch ich mir nichts sagen zu lassen, und selbst wenn es so wäre würde ich sowieso nicht auf dich hören." "Ich glaub du brauchst eine Lektion, wie man mit Autoritätspersonen umzugehen hat." "Steck deine Nase in deine Angelegenheiten, und nicht in meine." "Und du könntest mal ne Pause von gewissen Angelegenheiten brauchen, denn den Krach hält keiner im Kopf aus!" "Meinst du den Krach von dem, was du noch aus der Steinzeit kennst?" "Ich meine den Krach, den man hören wird, wenn mein Stiefel sich den Weg bis nach oben gebahnt hat!" Folge 8 Die Macht der Worte ;Kiriakos "Hallo gefärbte Haare! Du siehst wirklich gut aus heute morgen." "Ich hab gesagt halt die Fresse!" "Sag, dröhnt meine Stimme in deinem verkaterten Kopf? Muss ich vielleicht dein Hörorgan etwas lauter ansprechen?" "Ehlender Saddist! Fick dich!" "Ich bin immerwieder erfreut darüber, wie umfangreich dein Vokabular ist." Plappwas springt sogleich auf und packt Kiriakos am Kragen. "Ich bringe dich um, wenn du nicht gleich die Fresse hältst." "Weißt du, du solltest lieber mal ein paar Momente länger über das nachdenken, was du vorhast." "Geh sterben..." "Du sagst es", antwortet Kiriakos, der sich aus dem Griff von Plappwas löst und diesem sein Knie in die Magengegend rammt, was Plappwas zu Boden wirft. "Ach und noch was," beginnt Kiriakos, während er seinen Fuß unter Plappwas Kin legt und es leicht anhebt, "das nächste Mal werde ich dich da treffen, wo es richtig weh tut. Aber soweit wird es sicherlich nicht kommen. Wir sehen uns dann später!" ... ;Lexerna "Dieses unwürdige Volk weiß meine absolute Vollkommenheit einfach nicht zu schätzen!", meckert Lexerna, welche über Plappwas stolpert und hinfällt. "Geh mir aus dem Weg du nicht halbwegs ausgereiftes etwas!" "Du dämliche Sch...aua.... du bist doch über mich gelatscht!" "Und dann? Ich bin die Vollkommenheit, man geht mir aus dem Weg!" "Hier bewegt sich gar nix von der Stelle, oder glaubst du ich... auau... liege hier zum Spaß?" "Naja etwas scheint sich zu bewegen... ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass dir sowas gefällt." "Ach Schnauze!" "Wenn du mehr brauchst weißt du wo du mich findest. Mein Sklave ist bis Montag weg, darum kämst du mir gerade recht!" "Soll das ne Anmache sein?!" "Hahahaha. Schau dir mich doch mal an, so hat eine Frau auszusehen! Nicht wie dieses möchtegern-Püppchen mit dem du zu verkehren pflegst!" "Jetzt redest du a...aua...auch schon so einen Scheiß wie dieses Arschloch von vorher!" "Pah! Vergleich mich nicht mit diesem fetten Kater!", kreischt Lexerna, woraufhin sie Plappwas in die Rippen tritt. "Und du weißt, wo du mich nachher findest. Lass dir bloß nicht einfallen, das alleine zu regeln!", fordert Lexerna, bevor sie ihres Weges schreitet. ;Barbara "Was war das bitte Plappwas?" "Och ne nich du jetzt auch noch. Ihr geht mir wirklich alle gewaltig auf den Sack gerade!" "Ich will sofort von dir wissen, was das sollte!!" "Halt endlich die Klappe! Immer der gleiche Mist! Leg mal eine andere Platte auf, Barbara!" "Du bist es doch der dauernd mit irgendwelchen Bitches rumflirtet!" Plappwas versucht wieder aufzustehen, da er Barbaras Genörgel nicht mehr aushält. "Weißt du was? Du bist einfach paranoid!" "Du nennst mich nicht paranoid!" "Ach leck mich, ich geh jetzt." "Ja genau geh zu deiner Schlampe!" "Weißt du was? Vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich machen!" "Du ehlender Mistkerl! Ich hoffe du verreckst und zwar nicht zu spät!" Barbaras Antwort wird begleitet von ihrer geballten Faust, die sich den Weg in das Gesicht von Plappwas bahnt, der aufgrund seiner geschwächten Verfassung sogleich wieder zu Boden geht. Folge 11 Maskonymous ;Kiriakos Absolute Stille im Haus. Die Vöglein zwitschern nicht mehr, die meisten Hausbewohner schlafen noch, und es könnte nicht friedlicher sein. Auf einmal fängt der Berg mit Wäsche, die noch gewaschen werden muss, an, sich zu bewegen. "Boah! Welcher Spast hat den Wäschehaufen auf mir aufgebaut?! Mein Schädel... meine Haare! Die sehen bestimmt beschissen aus, das muss ich dringend ändern...", brüllt Plappwas erst, und sagt den Rest dann vor sich hin. Doch als er versucht sich aufzurichten, muss er feststellen, dass sein Körper nicht ganz so will, wie er will. "Scheiße nochmal! Au mein Schädel!! Dieser Krach hier ist nicht auszuhalten!", brüllt Plappwas erneut in die Stille, woraufhin er einiges an Zuwendung erntet. "Halt deine gottverdammte Klappe du wiederlicher Bastard! Ich versuche hier zu schlafen, und du hältst mich davon ab!", brüllt Kerut, der kurz seine Türe geöffnet hatte, um Plappwas einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. "Boah, ich muss weg von hier... in mein Bett... nerv...", grummelt Plappwas, der sich mit Müh und Not die Treppe hochschleppt. Kurz vor der Tür wird diese geöffnet, und jemand, den Plappwas überhaupt nicht auf dem Plan hatte, steht auf einmal vor ihm. "Na, dein letzter Abend scheint produktiv gewesen zu sein, nicht wahr?" "Boah nein... du... nervst... mein... Schädel..." "Ja, den verfrachten wir erstmal auf ein Kopfkissen, in ein Zimmer, das nicht vollgekifft ist. Hier entlang...", antwortet Kiriakos und führt Plappwas in ein anderes freies Zimmer. Folge 13 Gelb ;Cinnamon Noch bevor Barbara etwas dazu sagen kann, packt Cinnamon Plappwas, um ihm eine klare Ansage zu machen: "Hör auf dich so respektlos zu benehmen, du sprichst immernoch mit einer jungen Dame, egal ob das was du sagst wahr ist oder nicht, halt einfach deine Klappe und zeig etwas Anstand!" "Das sagt der Richtige, wer hat sich denn so passend rangemacht?" Cinnamon lässt Plappwas fallen, und stellt klar: "Ich werde nicht zusehen, wenn du sie weiter beleidigst. Und das, was dann passiert, das willst du nicht wissen." "Pff. Was solls. Ich bin eh durch mit der. Wenn du die Klette willst, viel Spaß. Und jetzt geh und lass dich auspeitschen, und danach kannst du sie gleich mitmachen lassen...", spricht Plappwas, woraufhin sich Cinnamon kurz wegdreht, die Faust ballt und Plappwas eine Breitseite verpasst. Cinnamon verlässt die Szene, und zurück bleiben nur Plappwas, der auf dem Boden liegt, und eine Barbara, die nicht so recht weiß, was sie davon halten soll. ... ;Kiriakos "Alle Kinder müssen jetzt schlafen, es ist spät." "Es ist 2 Uhr nachmittags verfickt nochmal!" "Da gehst du doch sonst auch immer schlafen. Ins Bett gehen kann man bei dir nicht wirklich als Synonym für schlafen gehen verwenden..." "Wärst wohl auch gern ich was?" Kiriakos, der sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerichtet hat, blickt auf den immernoch am Boden liegenden Plappwas, und verpasst ihm einen Tritt in die Magengrube. "Nein, Plappsi-lein, das letzte das ich sein wollen würde bist du. Und jetzt verschwinde und lass dich volllaufen, dann bist du um einiges erträglicher." Kiriakos will gerade über Plappwas einen Schritt machen, da hält dieser ihn an der Hose fest, sodass Kiriakos fast das Gleichgewicht verliert. "Du verdammter Sandsack..." "Sandsack?", fragt Plappwas verwirrt nach, doch erhält sogleich die Antwort, nachdem Kiriakos ihm einige weitere Tritte verpasst hat, und diesmal seinen Fuß auf Plappwas platziert um weiterzulaufen, anstatt erst nach Plappwas. Kategorie:Flat Share Society - Die Chaostage - Charaktere